


Un minuto in più

by CriForNì (CriForNi)



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriForNi/pseuds/CriForN%C3%AC
Summary: Tutte piccole os che molto probabilmente non saranno mai collegate tra loro.Frammenti di vita di Martino e Niccolò creati su suggerimenti ricevuti dal fandom su twitter.Un prompt. Un capitolo.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 30
Kudos: 16





	1. Sei il mio 30 e lode

**Author's Note:**

> I titoli di ogni capitolo rimanderanno un po' alle richieste ricevute.

Martino è in sessione.  
Ed è stressato. E quando Martino è stressato diventa irascibile con chiunque gli provochi anche il più piccolo dei fastidi.  
Quelli solitamente trascurabili. 

Certo. Se non si fosse ridotto all'ultimo probabilmente le cose sarebbero andate diversamente.  
Stupido lui e le vacanze di Natale che gli hanno fatto perdere un sacco di tempo e guadagnare pure qualche kilo. 

Niccolò se ne era stato tutto il giorno buono buono chiuso in camera, approfittando del silenzio per studiare un pochetto pure lui e finirsi quella serie che Martino non avrebbe guardato manco sotto tortura. 

Con gli auricolari ovviamente, perché il suo ragazzo si era stizzito pure per le flebili voci che dal portatile giungevano in salotto. 

"Nì che cazzo, te metti le cuffie per favore" 

Aveva lasciato correre il fatto che glie le avesse praticamente lanciate in faccia per non innervosirlo ulteriormente. 

Quando dopo quella che sembra una vita esce dalla camera, trova Martino ancora piegato sui libri. 

Sono passate tipo otto ore e probabilmente non aveva toccato cibo tutto il giorno, così decide di essere utile in qualche modo preparandogli la cena. 

"Nico, co ste pentole, un elefante in un negozio di cristalli me pari" 

E vabbè che Niccolò è comprensivo e solidale quando si tratta della corsa allo studio dell'ultimo secondo.   
C'è passato tante volte negli ultimi due anni. 

Però da quando aveva aperto gli occhi quella stessa mattina riceveva solo risposte a cazzo ogni volta che provava anche solo a respirare e a quel punto gli stavano leggermente girando i coglioni. 

È umano pure lui. 

Si impegna a respirare, comunque.   
Perché di litigare proprio non ne ha voglia. 

"Ti sto preparando la cena Marti, non hai mangiato niente tutto il giorno" 

Dice cautamente avvicinandosi per lasciargli un bacio sulla nuca che spera possa calmarlo leggermente almeno. 

"Fantastici gnocchetti alla sorrentina di quattro salti in padella, na bomba.."   
"Non c'ho fame"   
"Dai, devi mangiare qualcosa fallo per me"   
"Ti scolli Nì, che cazzo, se ti dico no è no, sei-" 

Le parole manco gli sono uscite dalla bocca che Martino già si pente. 

"Sei.. cosa?" 

E mo il tono ha cominciato ad alzarlo pure Niccolò, e a dirla tutta si sente pure abbastanza ferito dal trattamento che sta ricevendo senza alcuna ragione.

I suoi occhi si velano di lacrime e Martino è già pronto a buttarsi in ginocchio per chiedere perdono in tutte le lingue del mondo. 

"Nì..."   
"No finisci la frase, che volevi dire, sei assillante? Sei un rompicoglioni?" 

Martino indietreggia di qualche passo perché di solito non è Nico quello che urla. Lui è pacato.   
E affronta ogni discussione con una calma che tante volte a Martino fa pure salire il crimine. 

Si rende conto di averlo portato al limite. 

"Sai che c'è Marti, visto che oggi non me poi vede, me ne vado a dormire dai miei, così sei contento.." 

E a Martino prende n'attimo il panico perché dormire senza Niccolò non è un opzione. Mai. 

Gli afferra il polso prima che riesca a raggiungere il cappotto appeso sull'appendiabiti e se lo tira addosso abbracciandolo stretto, infilando la testa tra il collo e la spalla. 

"Scusa amore non andare ti prego, mi dispiace sono un coglione, sei stato tutto il giorno segregato dillà per me mi dispiace, non andare.." 

Afferra le braccia di Nico, che ancora non ha ricambiato la stretta, e se le porta dietro la schiena. 

Emette un sospiro tremante quando sente il corpo di Niccolò sciogliersi e aderire al suo aggrappandosi con forza. 

Finalmente. 

"Dai, mangiamo e poi ti aiuto a finire almeno il capitolo"   
"No..."   
"No?" 

Martino riemerge dal suo nascondiglio per poggiare la fronte contro quella di Niccolò, che, grazie a dio. Altrimenti si sarebbe lanciato dal quarto piano. Sorride. 

"Conosco un altro modo per studiare il corpo umano"


	2. Scatti

"Nì.. Io sopporto già quella specie de rudere che c'hai al posto del telefono no...mo pure questa?"

Avevano deciso di passare un fine settimana da soli a Firenze dopo un paio di mesi abbastanza tosti.  
Lo studio combinato con il lavoro non gli permetteva di trascorrere insieme tanto tempo quanto avrebbero voluto e cominciavano a mancarsi pur vivendo sotto lo stesso tetto. 

L'apice l'avevano raggiunto circa una settimana prima, quando Niccolò, in preda all'ansia e sentendosi schiacciato dalla troppa pressione e dalla sua routine scombinata, improvvisamente era piombato nel buio.

Martino allora aveva deciso di prendere la situazione in mano pensando che fosse arrivato il momento per loro di staccare la spina, e non appena Niccolò si è sentito abbastanza in forze, hanno fatto la valigia e sono partiti in macchina.

"Ma guarda che sei incredibile, me l'hai comprata tu"  
"E infatti so cretino a lasciarmi ancora abbindolare da quella faccia da schiaffi" 

Gli avrebbe comprato pure uno gnu se avesse significato vederlo sorridere nel modo in cui aveva fatto non appena gli aveva messo tra le mani quella macchinetta fotografica con il rullino che Niccolò tanto si sognava. 

Da due giorni.  
L'aveva vista da euronics e non ha smesso di parlarne per le successive quarantotto ore. 

Vabbè. Chi è Martino Rametta per non soddisfare i desideri del suo fidanzato.

Un sottone imbarazzante. Ecco chi è. 

"Voglio fotografare tutto..."  
"Nì guarda che un altro rullino non te lo compro"  
"Va bene papà.. " 

Glie l'ha comprato. Manco a dirlo. 

"Poi evita de fotografa pure le panchine magari Nico.."  
"Tutto qui ha un suo fascino, tutto merita di essere immortalato" 

Gli aveva risposto baciandolo sulle labbra e poi sussurrandoci sopra che comunque il più affascinante per lui restava sempre e solo Martino. 

Provocandogli uno stato d'alterazione cardiovascolare non indifferente che l'avrebbe preoccupato, se Martino non fosse ormai abituato alle reazioni chimiche che suscitava in lui Niccolò ogni volta che apriva quella sua perfetta boccaccia. 

"Sono lusingato, mi trovi più affascinante di una panchina sgangherata, i tuoi complimenti sono  
sempre così -"  
"Marti zitto.. Sei proprio scemo" 

Solo una volta tornati a casa Martino aveva capito che Niccolò mica stava tanto a scherza. 

Dopo aver ritirato dal fotografo i rullini sviluppati si era reso conto che il soggetto principale di quasi tutti gli scatti fosse effettivamente lui. 

Martino che sorride.  
Martino sdraiato su un prato.  
Martino che fa il dito medio alla telecamera.  
Martino che guarda fuori dalla finestra dell'hotel.  
Martino che addenta avidamente una fiorentina come se fosse digiuno da sei giorni.  
(Questa se la poteva pure risparmiare)

"Ce credo che hai finito il rullino subito Nì"  
"Infatti spero tu abbia fatto qualche foto agli uffizi con il cellulare perché per colpa tua -"  
"Colpa mia?" 

Comunque Martino è previdente e conosce i suoi polli, quindi ovvio che l'aveva fatte.  
Chi se lo sarebbe sentito Nico sennò ..se gli veniva sfocata proprio la primavera del Botticelli. 

"Questa l'appendiamo Marti" 

Sono solo loro due, presi un po' troppo da vicino, si vede praticamente solo un naso schiacciato contro un altro naso ed è pure un po' storta. 

Però sti cazzi.


	3. Siamo pari

"Prestami il tuo telefono devo cercare una cosa"  
"Nì prendi il portatile, sta in camera"

Martino non alza la testa dal cellulare, continuando a digitare freneticamente non si sa cosa a non si sa chi.

Va avanti da una settimana e Niccolò comincia ad impanicarsi sul serio.  
Ha tentato. Di far finta di niente e lasciar correre ogni volta che Martino risponde "Giovanni" o "mia madre" quando gli chiede con chi stia parlando.

Ma sta storia comincia a diventare ridicola e pure un po' sospetta.

"No, non prendo il portatile dammi il cellulare"  
"Perché?"  
"Vuoi almeno guardarmi?"

Troppo preso dalla conversazione Martino manco si accorge del tono di voce un pò incrinato e pure leggermente incazzato del suo ragazzo.

Ma almeno, finalmente. Poggia il telefono sul tavolo.

A testa in giù.  
Martino non mette mai il telefono a testa in giù.

Niccolò lo guarda con la coda dell'occhio e fa una smorfia.

"Ecco ci sono scusa"  
"Marti, ma pensi che sono deficente?"  
"È..?"

C'ha pure il coraggio di fare il finto tonto e di guardarlo smarrito come se davvero non capisse cosa stia succedendo.

"Sai cosa - dice Niccolò alzandosi da tavola e scanzando il piatto di pasta praticamente integro- resta qua a parlare con Giovanni, o tua madre, che improvvisamente deve essere diventata appiccicosa.."

Non si volta a guardarlo mentre si dirige stizzito in sala cadendo con un tonfo e uno sbuffo tremante sul divano.  
Quindi non si accorge del volto di Martino, congelato sul posto e del tutto incredulo per quella piazzata così poco da Niccolò.

"A Nì - Urla- ma che cazzo stai a di?"

Lo raggiunge in quattro falcate coprendo la visuale della televisione appena accesa.

A quanto pare Niccolò è più interessato al meteo di Skytv24 piuttosto che a prendersi la briga di dare una spiegazione per quell'improvvisa esplosione.

"Levati da davanti"  
"Domani c'è il sole.. Mi dici che ti prende?"

Gli prende che sono giorni che non lo guarda in faccia perché troppo impegnato a farsi venire i calli da muratore edile ai pollici.

Poi dici perché sta in fissa a non voler cambiare il Nokia del cazzo di cui Martino si lamenta continuamente.  
Almeno resta ancorato alla realtà.

Lui.

"A me? Che mi prende a me Marti davvero?"  
"Si, che ti prende a te Nico, davvero.."  
"Con chi stavi parlando?"  
"Te l'ho detto con.."  
"Giovanni.. si, poi magari smettila di prendermi per il culo e dimmi chi è, così la facciamo finita..."

Gli trema la voce e i suoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime che sta visibilmente cercando di tenere a bada deglutendo un groppo in gola.  
È spaventato e già si immagina Martino che fa le valige e lo lascia solo per andare a vivere chissà dove con chissà chi.  
Qualcuno migliore di lui, sicuramente.  
Qualcuno che non è così maledettamente emotivo e incasinato e..

"Nì.. Ma che cosa stai dicendo.."

Vabbè. Martino se rende pure conto che è incapace di mentire.  
Sopratutto a Niccolò che riconoscerebbe le sue stronzate a miglia di distanza.  
Ma tutto si sarebbe immaginato meno che arrivasse a sospettare una cosa del genere.

Porca zozza. Ma che non lo sa che per lui esiste solo Niccolò e che gli altri manco li guarda.

Eppure è abbastanza palese. Per Martino. E a quanto pare pure per il resto del mondo. Quanto stia sotto un treno praticamente dal giorno zero.

Ma che uno. Come minimo duecento.

Possibile che proprio il diretto interessato c'abbia dubbi.

L'idea di non essere stato abbastanza bravo a dimostrare a Niccolò tutto l'amore incontenibile che prova per lui colpisce Martino come un pugno nello stomaco.

Si siede accanto a Niccolò, che nel frattempo si è rannicchiato su se stesso portando le ginocchia al petto.  
Martino guarda il suo labbro inferiore tremare e una vagonata d'affetto lo trapassa da parte a parte.

Come può anche solo pensare che..

"Nico, forse non stato abbastanza bravo io.. nel dimostrarti quanto ti amo e che mai, nemmeno in cento vite potrei stare senza di te.."

A quel punto una lacrima solitaria si fa strada sulla guancia di Niccolò. Martino la raccoglie poco prima che gli finisca sulla bocca.  
Sul quale invece poggia la sua coprendogli la testa con entrambe le mani.

Gli sembra di afferrare l'universo.

"Sono giorni che mi dici....Ho chiesto pure a Giovanni.. ma è ovvio che ti copra è amico tuo e..."

Sembra piccolo e impaurito e anche leggermente imbarazzato dalla sua stessa insicurezza.

"Amo..sei un cretino"

A Nico scappa una risatina umida e Martino pensa che sia il suono più bello del mondo.  
Vuole baciarlo.

Così lo fa.  
Una.  
Due volte.  
Tre.

Finché non è sicuro che Niccolò si sia calmato sotto il suo tocco.

"Stavo parlando con Matteo"  
La bocca di Niccolò si contrae in una smorfia di disappunto e le sue sopracciglia finiscono in alto. Quasi all'attaccatura dei capelli  
"Chi cazzo è Matteo?"  
Martino ridacchia un po' scuotendo la testa a destra e a sinistra.

"Zitto.. è il proprietario di un locale, ti sto organizzando una festa per il tuo compleanno, giovanni mi sta aiutando..stupido..mi dispiace di esserti sembrato distaccato, volevo solo che tutto fosse perfetto"  
"Marti.."  
"volevo essere io a stupirti con qualcosa di grande per una volta.."

Lo sussurra con un filo di voce e Niccolò sorride, sentendosi uno scemo e grato e pieno e finalmente il macigno che c'aveva sullo stomaco si dissolve nell'abbraccio che è la sua unica casa.

"Scusa"  
"Menomale che so io quello che se fa i film mentali" "Vedi.. Non sei l'unico ad aver paura di.. -"  
"Solo tu Nì.."

Niccolò lo stringe di più.

"E comunque m'hai rovinato la sorpresa"  
"Vabbè amore, siamo pari"


	4. Salento

Non era stata certo una sorpresa per Niccolò che Martino odiasse il campeggio.  
Una volta partiti è stato subito pronto a subirsi zitto e muto qualsiasi lamentela che il suo ragazzo gli avrebbe rivolto una volta rimasti soli nell'intimità di una tenda non abbastanza grande e comoda.

"Nì.. Mi manca il nostro letto sto coso è duro, ma come cazzo fanno i giapponesi a dormi per terra"  
"Vabbè...non è che dormono proprio per terra Marti è -"  
"Vabbè, hai capito.."

Alla fine si ritrovava sempre a dormire spiaccicato a stella marina sopra Niccolò.

A lui non dispiaceva. Comunque.

Pure se tra il caldo e il peso morto del suo fidanzato ha rischiato di morire soffocato parecchie volte.  
Dettagli trascurabili. In ogni caso. 

"Sei più comodo te.."  
"Ma come.. mi dici sempre che so troppo spigoloso.."  
"Lo sei... Però meglio de sto coso, e adesso è troppo tardi per trovarmene un altro più..-"  
"Ma un altro che oh"

E visto che a volte. Vabbè. Spesso.  
Fanno un totale di dieci anni in due, è seguita una battaglia all'ultimo sangue di solletico potente.

Che se non fosse stato per Giovanni che è andato ad interromperli avrebbero fatto ribaltare la tenda già abbastanza precaria perché "è inutile che ci spendiamo un sacco di soldi Nì.. che il campeggio mica deve diventa un abitudine"

"Ma che ho interrotto qualcosa rega?"

Giovanni quasi si pente di aver aperto la tenda senza "bussare" prima.  
I capelli scompigliati e le guance rosse dei suoi amici gli fanno sbarrare un po' gli occhi. 

Si rilassa solo una volta appurato che entrambi indossano sia i pantaloncini che le magliette. 

Grazie al cielo.  
Non c'aveva voglia di lavarsi gli occhi con la candeggina. 

"No Gio, è che Marti è come un bambino di tre anni devi farlo giocare almeno due volte al giorno"  
"Ma guarda che sei infame.. Che poi famme capi, quando te fa comodo so un vecchio e quando invece.."  
"Sei tutto.."

Martino ha sorriso. Contro ogni buon senso.  
Perché pure se Niccolò l'ha detto con quel tono impertinente e gli occhietti mezzi chiusi che lasciano presagire una presa in giro al quale probabilmente dovrebbe rispondere a tono, conosce Nico e sa che nessuna delle cose che dice è mai lasciata al caso. 

Il suo stomaco fa una capriola. Che novità. 

"Scemo.." 

E per carità, Giovanni è un buon amico e mai vorrebbe scoppiare la bolla nel quale tendono spesso a rifugiarsi come se al mondo ci fossero solo loro due.  
Però era tardi.  
E pure lui c'ha un limite di sottoportazione e le carie in vacanza non se le voleva fa veni. 

"Vabbè, chi ve capisce è bravo a voi due.. Sbrigatevi che a breve parte la barca" 

Quando sei in vacanza, il tempo sembra non esistere.  
Scorre velocemente e tanto lentamente insieme.  
Vorresti afferrarlo, e fermarlo, e imbottigliarlo.  
Imbottigliare il sorriso enorme e genuino di Nico e la sua risata fragorosa che crea una piccola scossa di terromoto in tutto il suo corpo e pure dentro l'anima di Martino, per portarla sempre in tasca. 

È questo quello a cui pensa mentre affacciato sul bordo della barca che li ha portati a largo, dove il mare è ancora più blu, osserva il suo ragazzo che si diverte facendo a gara di tuffi insieme a Luca e Filippo. 

Non si accorge subito della presenza al suo fianco. 

"È felice.." 

La voce di Luai sembra tanto distante quanto vicina.  
E Martino è fiero di se stesso nel costatare che non si irrigidisce più, al suono di quella voce che c'ha messo un po' per capirlo ma no, non sarebbe mai stata una minaccia. 

"Si, lo è.."  
"E tu.. sei felice?" 

In lontananza sente Niccolò ridere e sfottere pure un pochetto Luca, che sta facendo dei commenti sfacciatissimi affermando con assoluta certezza che Niccolò sia un Rosolino mancato. 

Martino insintivamente sorride. Largo. 

"Mi rende felice.."  
"Quando è successo tutto quel casino, mi ha chiamato, scusandosi e dicendomi che non era più il caso di sentirci perché.." 

Martino non distoglie lo sguardo dal suo ragazzo, che a quel punto aveva preso Filippo sulle spalle e stava cercando di tenerlo su scostandosi nel contempo il frangettone bagnato che gli stava evidentemente oscurando la vista. 

Vuole raggiungerlo e farlo per lui. 

"Mi dispiace per quello che è successo, forse non te l'ho mai detto, non ti ho mai chiesto scusa.. ma ho avuto paura- deglutisce un nodo in gola. Pensare al tempo trascorso lontano da Niccolò gli fa ancora troppo male- ho avuto paura di -"  
"Non lo perderai, Martino.. tu sei più importante di tutto, parole sue.." 

Martino non fa in tempo ad elaborare un pensiero coerente mentre il suo cuore si allarga di minimo sei taglie nel giro di un secondo che Niccolò è proprio sotto di lui, tenendosi a galla sbattendo le mani nell'acqua cristallina che si riflette nei suoi occhi rendendoli ancora più verdi e luminosi. 

"Marti, vieni.. buttati... Che abbiamo un conto in sospeso"  
"Ah si?" 

Niccolò annuisce con foga e anche se Martino ha già capito lascia che lo dica. 

"Voglio la rivincita"  
"Ma se sei na pippa a trattene il respiro" 

Non c'è bisogno di imbottigliarla. Quella risata. Si rende conto.  
Tanto se la porta a casa con lui.


	5. Bacio al cioccolato

Martino sente la porta di casa aprirsi e poi chiudersi.  
Percepisce distintamente i passi di Niccolò, il tintinnio delle chiavi buttate a casaccio sul mobile in corridoio.

"Marti, eccomi.."  
"In cucina" 

Niccolò lo raggiunge facendo immediatamente scivolare le braccia attorno alla vita di Martino che nel frattempo stava infilando la cena nel microonde per riscaldarla.  
Piantandogli un bacio alla base del collo. 

"Ciao.."  
"Come mai c'hai messo tanto?"

Gli aveva mandato un messaggio per fargli sapere che la lezione di piano al bambino, che abita a dieci minuti di strada, era finita un po' prima del previsto e che stava tornando.

Solo che c'ha messo cinquantasei minuti.

E Martino lo sa con spaventosa precisione esclusivamente perché ha impostato il timer del forno che aveva finito di cuocere la parmigiana circa diciannove minuti fa. 

È sempre stato bravo con i calcoli.  
L'ultima pagella della sua vita riporta un dignitosissimo nove sotto la voce, matematica. 

Niente di strano quindi. 

"Ho fatto una piccola deviazione" 

Riesce a sentire il suo sorriso nella voce e Marti non può fare a meno di sorridere di rimando, girando la testa quel tanto che basta per chiedere un bacio che Nico gli concede volentieri. 

"Dove sei stato?"  
Gli sussurra sulle labbra per poi lasciargli un altro bacio a stampo prima di staccarsi e andare a recuperare i bicchieri dalla credenza per finire di apparecchiare la tavola. 

"Ho cercato un bar aperto, questo qua sotto la dovrebbe fa finita di chiudere alle otto.."  
"E a che te serviva?" 

Niccolò sparisce per un attimo lasciando Martino solo in cucina ad aggrottare le sopracciglia. 

"Ao te sto a parla e te ne vai.." 

Sente ruminare un attimo e poi di nuovo i passi di Niccolò che si avvicinano. 

"Taaaatan" 

Martino si sente spaccare la faccia in un sorriso che joker scanzate proprio. 

Un po' per l'entrata in scena di Nico, con lo zompetto che gli ha fatto ballare tutti i ricci, un po' per quella scatola enorme. Ne contiene almeno trenta. Di baci perugina che sta sventolando sotto al suo naso, come fosse il tesoro più prezioso. 

Martino aveva chiamato Niccolò nel pomeriggio lamentandosi per buoni dieci minuti.. di quanto avesse voglia di dolce ma assolutamente nessuna intenzione di uscire di casa con il diluvio. 

L'aveva pure un po' cazziato perché "Hai lasciato il barattolo vuoto di nutella Nì, ma buttalo no.. M'hai fatto illude, ma che se fa cosi.." 

S'era rassegnato ad aspettare il giorno dopo per soddisfare quella voglia paurosa manco fosse una donna incinta. 

"Volevo prenderti I ferrero rocher.. che ti piacciono di più, ma da cariani c'avevano solo questi.."  
"Amore, grazie.. Non dovevi arrivare fino a là.." 

Martino si sente maledettamente fortunato. 

"Marti.. E poi chi te reggeva"  
"Stronzo.." 

Nel frattempo già ne sta scartando uno. 

"Ma prima di cena?"  
"Beh, che è?" 

Niccolò sbarra gli occhi quasi offeso quando Martino stringe l'involucro argentato nella mano sinistra chiudendola a pugno. 

"Fermo Marti.. non buttare la carta.. Che dice il bigliettino?"  
"Sicuramente na stronzata Nì..- con la bocca ancora piena spallottola meticolosamente il foglio spiegazzato che stava per finire nella spazzatura- Il bacio è un apostrofo rosa tra le parole ti amo, madonna il diario di prima media.." 

Niccolò ride mentre Martino alza gli occhi al cielo. 

"Dammene uno allora.." 

Gli porge un cioccolatino.. 

"Non di bacio, di bacio.."  
"Nico, devi parlare chiaramente non è che -" 

Niccolò non gli lascia finire la frase e lo afferra per il collo piantando le labbra contro quelle del suo ragazzo, sussurrandoci sopra un cretino troppo dolce per essere considerato un insulto. 

Riesce a sentire il gusto della nocciola sulla lingua di Martino. 

"E comunque sono profonde quelle frasi invece, e spesso sono pure molto vere.."  
"Te pareva, signor romanticismo spicciolo  
-nel frattempo ne sta scartando un altro- vabbè si.. forse c'hai ragione"  
"Che ci sta scritto?"  
"Non te lo dico" 

Solo perché il broncio di Niccolò è troppo adorabile e Martino almeno una volta al giorno ci deve avere la soddisfazione di assistervi. 

"Marti, dammi qua.." 

Il simpaticone dimena il braccio fuori portata e nel mentre se la ride pure. L'infame. 

Quindi ci mette un po' ma alla fine Niccolò ci riesce a strappargli l'involucro dalle mani. 

Legge e poi guarda subito Martino come se fosse il responsabile del sorgere del sole. 

"Te l'avevo detto" 

-Sarei perduto s'io vivessi un solo momento senza di te-


	6. Io, lui... E l'altra

Martino vuole prendere la sveglia e scaraventarla contro il muro.

È probabilmente la nona volta che suona e non si sa perché si trovi sul comodino dal lato del letto di Niccolò.   
Visto che tanto non la sente mai.

Però il corpo di Martino lo avverte eccome.   
Lo stronzo di suo marito.

Che sorride con gli occhi ancora chiusi e allunga la mano per afferrarargli il fianco e trascinarlo in un abbraccio pure se la posizione in cui si trova Martino lo rende difficile e scoordinato. 

C'ha i gomiti poggiati sul comodino e la testa penzoloni fuori dal materasso. 

Ma almeno l'aggeggio infernale ha smesso di rompere le palle.

"Nì.. Una volta di queste mi farai prende uno strappo"  
"Tanto già c'hai ogni sorta d'acciacco"  
"Dormi e zitto"   
"Ormai m'hai svegliato.."   
"Ah io?" 

Niccolò non risponde quindi Martino si butta a peso morto sopra di lui.   
Dandogli pure qualche buffetto sulle guance segnate dal cuscino.

L'ha svegliato e mo si sveglia pure lui.   
Nella buona e nella cattiva sorte mica è un cazzo di modo di dire. 

Niccolò emette una risata intontita e Martino è sicuro di sentire un crepitio dentro la pancia.

È una vita che ci convive.   
Quindi non si stupisce più di tanto. 

"Andiamo a fare il caffè dai"   
"Vai tu.."   
"Dai vieni Ni, che stiamo un po' tranquilli prima che se sveglia il mostro.."   
"Ha preso da te..vai.. Arrivo tra dieci minuti" 

Però intanto si avvinghia ingabbiando Martino portandogli le gambe attorno ai fianchi e le mani nei capelli già particolarmente scompigliati. 

"E do vado se me blocchi?"   
"Non vai..stai con me" 

Ogni tanto Martino guarda Niccolò e gli sembra di vedere ancora quel ragazzo di diciannove anni, quello a cui avrebbe regalato la luna e le stelle..   
Che con la stessa faccia addormentata e la voce un po' impaurita una mattina d'inverno gli ha chiesto di andare a vivere con lui perché   
"Non voglio passare neanche un giorno senza svegliarmi accanto a te Marti" 

Vent'anni dopo ancora non è in grado di negargli niente.   
Pure se Niccolò c'ha qualche capello bianco in più.   
Vabbè. Un bel po'. 

"Va bene, dieci minuti però che -.."   
"Tanto a breve arriva lei qua tranquillo" 

Manco a dirlo tredici minuti dopo c'hanno ancora la lingua l'uno nella bocca dell'altro e Niccolò ha appena infilato le mani sotto la maglietta azzurra di suo marito quando la porta si spalanca con poca grazia facendo catapultare Martino dall'altra parte del letto. 

"state giocando senza di me?" 

Quel broncetto adorabile Gioia l'ha preso sicuramente da Niccolò.   
Che a differenza sua non c'ha sette anni. 

Ma continua a non perdere occasione per sfoggiarlo e intenerire Martino esattamente come quando erano ragazzini. 

Mo doveva combatterne due.   
Tortura e delizia. 

"Amore mai senza di te.. Salta su" 

Interviene Niccolò ridendo sotto ai baffi. L'infame.  
Mentre Martino cerca di ricomporsi al meglio delle sue possibilità cercando nel contempo di non andare in autocombustione. 

Perché un conto era avere diciotto anni e farsi beccare in posizioni compromettenti da sua madre.   
Ancora c'ha gli incubi. 

Un conto è farsi beccare da lei.   
Sto fagiolino saltellante con i capelli biondissimi e gli occhi verdi scintillanti. 

Sono adulti adesso. Un minimo de contegno. 

"Buongiorno principessa" 

Niccolò la prende tra le braccia e gli soffia un mega lampone sulla guancia che la fa scoppiare a ridere.   
Subito poggia la fronte contro quella di Niccolò e il cuore di Martino fa questa strana cosa di balzargli fino a dentro la gola e poi rimettersi al suo posto. 

"Sei scemo papà"   
"cosa cosa? E che si dice così a tuo-"   
"Non ti arrabbiare... papà te lo dice sempre e ti ama, è un complimento.."   
"Mmmh misa che hai ragione. Bacio?" 

E lei glie lo da.   
E Martino sorride e ancora non dice una parola perché mesa sta avendo un epifania.

Uno di quei momenti in cui la realtà ti colpisce dritto in faccia e capisci di essere l'uomo più fortunato della terra. Anziché l'ultimo. 

"Vi amo tanto" 

Perché è l'unica cosa che riesce a dire Martino in questo momento. 

"Anche noi, papà"   
"Si, anche noi papà.." 

E poi sono solo un pasticcio di corpi e risate tra lenzuola sgualcite in una qualsiasi domenica mattina di metà gennaio. 

Niccolò gli da un bacio. E poi un altro.  
Mentre gioia tira i capelli di entrambi con quelle manine che sembrano fatte di burro.   
E Martino ride sulla bocca dell'uomo che ha amato per gli ultimi vent'anni. 

Vorrebbe scandirli in minuti.   
Ma non li conta più da un pezzo. 

Martino lo bacia un ultima volta solo per infastidire quel miracolo che sta tendendo in braccio. 

"A pà e basta.. che schifo"   
"Sei gelosa?"   
"Io gelosa? No..."   
"Te l'avevo detto Marti, ha preso da te" 

Ma il sorriso è uguale a quello di Niccolò.


	7. Casa

Niccolò è seduto su una delle sedie in salotto. 

Sta osservando Martino dall'altra parte della sala, ridendo di qualcosa che Elia gli sta dicendo. 

Felice che l'incidente avvenuto poche ore prima al mare non avesse spento il suo entusiasmo e che la festa, non proprio a sorpresa, alla fine fosse andata bene. 

Sono quasi le due e la maggior parte delle persone se sono ormai andate. 

La musica è stata spenta a mezzanotte perché non c'avevano voglia di farsi citofonare. Di nuovo. Dalla signora Mariani del secondo piano. 

Martino c'ha litigato già un paio di volte. 

E Niccolò era stato bravo a riordinare il casino in tempo record così che non dovessero preoccuparsene la mattina dopo. 

Il tempo extra per le coccole a letto un incentivo non indifferente. 

“Nì... Vieni qua, senti questa...”

A fatica Niccolò si è alzato dalla sedia, è stanco ma non vuole darlo a vedere a Martino. 

Che si sta ancora divertendo e la serata sarebbe finita quando avrebbe voluto lui. 

Martino gli cinge la vita non appena si avvicina e Niccolò si appoggia un po' su di lui. Che lo guarda sorridendo velocemente prima di riportare l'attenzione su Elia, che nel frattempo ha coinvolto pure Giovanni e Luca nel racconto di quella serata in discoteca finita con un Luchino decisamente tanto ubriaco e vaneggiante. 

Effettivamente faceva parecchio ridere e Niccolò lo fa, poggiando la fronte sulla guancia di Martino. 

Che lo stringe di più. 

Alla fine gli esce uno sbadiglio. 

“Sei stanco?”

“No, non ti preoccupare”

“Raga mi sa che noi ce ne andiamo a letto...”

“Marti non-”

“Si zì tranquillo che pur'io comincio a cede, ci vediamo domani tanto”

Interviene Giovanni sempre molto scaltro. Per fortuna. 

E Martino non può fare a meno di sentire un piccolo calore dentro quando osserva Niccolò abbracciare il suo migliore amico, sussurrandogli qualcosa all'orecchio che probabilmente conoscono solo loro due. 

Dieci minuti dopo sono finalmente soli. 

Niccolò non perde tempo a fiondarsi sul letto senza neanche prendersi la briga di spogliarsi. 

Lo fa Martino per lui. Sfilandogli prima le scarpe e poi i jeans e la felpa. 

“Dai mettiti sotto...”

“Vieni però Marti”

“Arrivo...”

Un secondo Martino sta guardando Niccolò. 

Assonnato e con un sorrisetto contento che fa essere contento per osmosi pure lui. 

L'attimo dopo con la coda dell'occhio scorge sul comodino quello che sembra un blocchetto di post - it tanto simili a quelli che ha conservato in una scatola riposta nel cassetto del suo comodino. 

“Che è Nì?”

“E guarda...”

È un omino stilizzato che abbraccia il sole ma non si brucia. 

C'ha messo i raggi e una bocca sorridente. 

La fantasia di Niccolò non ha confini. 

E un altro disegnato nello stesso modo che tiene in mano la terra e compie il suo giro in senso antiorario e sorride solo alla fine. Quando. In qualche modo. Riesce a incontrare l'altro. 

Martino non si chiede quali dei due possa essere lui. 

E neanche lo chiede a Niccolò. 

Che gli risponderebbe che il sole è Martino. 

Per come la vede lui le parti sono invertite. 

Non s'accorderebbero mai probabilmente e finirebbero per discuterne ore. 

Va bene così. Comunque. 

“Buon compleanno, amore.”

“Non è più il mio compleanno...”

“Si ma io già avevo pensato di festeggiare per tutta la settimana... quindi domani mattina ti porto la colazione a letto.”

“La torta avanzata?”

“Per chi m'hai preso?! Preparerò le crepes che ti piacciono, con la Nutella e-”

“E niente, non t'azzarda’...”

Niccolò ride e Martino si fionda sotto le coperte e si accoccola praticamente sopra il suo ragazzo, che lo ingabbia portando la gamba sinistra a stringere attorno i suoi fianchi. 

Hanno la testa sullo stesso cuscino e per un attimo Martino si chiede che cosa ce l'abbiano a fare un letto matrimoniale. 

“Gio mi ha detto che hai cominciato a organizzare la festa mentre ero da Filippo...”

Quando Giovanni glie l'ha detto, prima, in cucina e lontano da occhi indiscreti, Martino avrebbe voluto piangere. 

Si è trattenuto non si sa per quale grazia divina, ma era corso ad abbracciare Niccolò senza una ragione apparente. 

“Meritavi qualcosa di speciale Marti... anche se non mi avessi voluto con te”

“Non avrei voluto niente, senza di te...”

Non voglio mai niente senza di te. Gli passa per la testa. 

"Ti saresti buttato sull'alcool" Ridacchia Niccolò. 

“Sì, così poi t'avrei scritto messaggi patetici e insensati tipo ‘oddio Nico torna m'hai abbandonato’.”

Martino si fa il verso da solo. Fortuna che lo sa. 

“Beh... Tecnicamente sei te che... -”

“Vabbè... zitto.”

Le mani di Niccolò sono nei capelli di Martino, afferrandoli delicatamente e con forza. 

Per tutte le volte che non ha potuto farlo nelle ultime settimane. 

Ne hanno parlato. A lungo. 

Dubita ci sia ancora qualcosa di non detto. 

Eppure Niccolò sente ancora la necessità di dirgli qualcosa. 

Per placare i dubbi residui di Martino. E anche i suoi. 

“Non dubitare più Marti... Non-”

“Nì...”

“No, Marti... È importante che tu capisca.”

“Lo so, ho capito Nico, sono stato avventato e dovevo-”

“Ho odiato stare lontano da te.”

Aveva già pianto abbastanza. Lo avevano fatto entrambi. 

Sotto quel letto a casa di Silvia e pure nei giorni successivi mentre stavano cercando di riappropriarsi di una quotidianità che non avevano più intenzione di farsi strappare via. 

Ma Martino gli sussurra direttamente sulla bocca che anche lui ha odiato ogni momento di quei giorni terribili e allora forse una lacrima gli scappa perché il pensiero di poter perdere Martino lo ha torturato per troppe ore e altrettanti minuti e qualche residuo di paura è ancora radicato dentro di lui. 

“Ni... abbiamo frignato abbastanza non credi? Siamo d'accordo che non capiterà più... Basta scappare, basta aver paura... Io non vado da nessuna parte e so che anche tu-”

“Mai!”

“Ce mancherebbe pure.”

“Scemo... Vieni qui.”

Martino vorrebbe dire. Ti amo. 

Ma sembra così irrilevante adesso. 

Mentre i loro corpi scivolano più vicini sotto le lenzuola che profumano dell'ammorbidente che hanno scelto insieme e non hanno più voluto cambiare, e le loro magliette volano da qualche parte ai piedi di questo materasso troppo grande. 

“Marti...”

“Nì...”

Guarda il modo in cui Niccolò sorride poco prima che gli poggi un bacio sulla tempia, sente il modo in cui la presa di Niccolò si stringe attorno la sua mano. 

Osserva l'incastro perfetto delle loro dita. 

E chiude gli occhi mentre il piede di Niccolò accarezza il suo polpaccio. 

Sente lo strofinarsi della punta del naso di Nico contro il collo. 

Sospira e pensa. Si, sono a casa.


	8. Da qualche parte nell'universo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo mi è piaciuto così tanto che non è detto non ci sia un piccolo proseguo. Vediamo.

È bello da togliere il fiato.

  
È la prima cosa che pensa Martino appena lo vede.  
Seduto sullo sgabello di un bar che c'ha ben poco di signorile. Non sa come ci sia finito. In realtà si chiede pure come ci sia finito quel ragazzo.  
Non gli sembra un tipo tanto sgangherato, non come quelli che si aggirano qui stasera. Almeno. 

È vestito bene. Troppo bene.  
A vederlo sembra sia appena tornato da un matrimonio. O da una comunione.  
Na cosa del genere.

La camicia bianca che gli cade perfettamente sulle spalle e i pantaloni neri che non c'è bisogno che si alzi per capire che abbracciano tutti i punti giusti.  
E i suoi capelli. Modellati in un modo imperfetto e grazioso che probabilmente lo fanno sembrare più giovane di quello che è.

Si chiede come sia il suo sorriso. Se gli occhi sono quello che sembrano, di perfetto ci deve avere pure quello.

  
_Vabbè Martino. Comunque datte na calmata che poi se ne accorge._  
_Che lo stai squadrando meticolosamente e ce manca solo che ti esca la bava dalla bocca._

Magari poi sarà uno stronzo di prima categoria.   
Di solito quelli belli sono tutti imbecilli. È scienza. Non lo dice mica lui.

"Ciao.." 

Beh ok probabilmente sta parlando a qualcun'altro.  
Impossibile si stia rivolgendo proprio a lui.   
Te pare.

"Ehi.. ti sei incantato?"   
"Eh..si, no.. scusa"

Che figura di merda, Martino.   
Complimentoni, adesso come minimo ti chiederà se per caso vuoi una fotografia. 

In ogni caso non sarebbe mica male. Avercela. 

"Come ti chiami?"

_Calpestami. Mi chiamo calpestami. Di primo, di secondo, e pure di terzo nome._

"Martino.. e tu sei?"  
"Niccolò, piacere Martino.. come mai sei qui tutto da solo?"

_Perché tu possa fare di me ciò vuoi, mi pare pure ovvio. Che razza di domande._

"Diciamo che c'avevo improvvisamente bisogno di una birra...tu, piuttosto.. non sembra che qui si stia festeggiando un bettesimo.." 

Gli risponde Martino indicando con il dito il suo abbigliamento decisamente poco casual.   
E sexy da morire. Vabbè. Dettagli. 

Tutta sta spalvederia non sa manco lui da dove l'ha presa.   
A questo Niccolò sembra andare bene, però.   
A giudicare da quel sorriso. _Si lo sapeva che sarebbe stato na meraviglia_. Che sta sfoggiando e che gli scopre tutti i denti e gli fa rimbalzare pure quel riccio ribelle che Martino c'avrebbe voglia di allungare la mano e scostarglielo dalla fronte. 

"In realtà, sono scappato da un matrimonio"  
"Ah..m-mi dispiace" 

Dai Martino continua così. Stai andando alla grande.   
Menomale che sto posto è semibuio e Niccolò magari non se n'è accorto, che la faccia ti sta andando letteralmente a fuoco. 

"Non il mio, tranquillo.. quello di mia cugina, na cosa terribile.. facciamo così, quella birra te la offro io"   
"Ma figurati non ti preoccupa-"   
"Marti.. non accetto un no come risposta okay?" 

_Marti_.   
Dove deve firmare per farsi chiamare così da lui per tutta la vita. C'ha una biro nella tracolla. 

"Okay"   
"Okay..dai, raccontami un po' di te, sono curioso.." 

Questo Martino non se l'aspettava.   
Cioè, che glie ne può fregare a uno così della vita noiosa e monotona di un tristone che va a bere da solo il sabato sera.   
Che poi non è che non abbia amici. Solo che a volte c'ha bisogno di starsene per i fatti suoi, pensare. 

Niccolò è stata un inaspettata e felice distrazione. Comunque. 

Zitti tutti che magari per una volta c'ha avuto fortuna.

Parlare con lui è sorprendentemente facile. Lo ascolta, e sembra che gli interessi ciò che sta dicendo, interviene con considerazioni intelligenti che fanno ribaltare lo stomaco di Martino e non sa manco che sensazione sia perché non gli era mai successo prima. 

E ride alle sue battute, poi. _Ridi per sempre ti prego._  
Che certe volte non fanno ridere neanche i muri.

"Quindi fammi capire, i tuoi amici sono tutti insieme a trastevere, e te stai qua.. da solo"   
"Non fa quella faccia _-te la bacerei-_ che non vedo qualcuno con te è Ni." 

_Nì._ Suona bene sulla lingua.   
Vabbè. Meglio non pensarci proprio adesso, alla lingua, che Niccolò si è sbottonato leggermente la camicia e sta già facendo uno sforzo disumano a non avventarglisi sulla clavicola semi scoperta. 

"Ma io ti ho già spiegato perché sono qui"   
"Mica tanto, hai detto che sei scappato dal matrimonio di tua cugina, ma non m'hai detto perché.." 

E si doveva tagliare la lingua misa. Perché Niccolò si è incupito improvvisamente.   
Martino l'aveva evidentemente costretto a pensare a qualcosa al quale chiaramente non voleva pensare.   
E ora si sentiva un coglione, e pure un terrorista. Perché spegnere il sorriso di Niccolò dovrebbe essere illegale in tutti gli stati. 

L'avrebbe voluto abbracciare.  
Non sa davvero perché, è solo un istinto incontrollabile di protezione per uno che tralatro conosce da circa due ore.   
Lo spiazza un po'. Ma è facile ignorare la sensazione quando Niccolò ricomincia a parlare. 

"Marti.. ti capita mai di trovarti in una stanza piena di gente, magari conosci pure la maggior parte di quelle persone e addirittura alcune di queste ti vogliono bene, però tu ti senti solo comunque, e vuoi solo scappare lontano perché ti sembra di far fatica perfino a respirare?"  
"Si.. penso di poter capire" 

Martino è sempre stato un miscredente, uno che non c'ha mai creduto al colpo di fulmine e ne tanto meno al destino.   
Che è. Roba da adolescenti che si illudono troppo facilmente e vogliono pensare per forza che da qualche parte nel mondo ci sia l'altra metà della loro mela.

Gli fanno pure schifo le mele a lui. 

Però, in compenso, ha sempre creduto nella scienza.   
Allora forse è possibile che da qualche parte, tanti millenni fa, due piccoli atomi abbiano cominciato un viaggio nell'universo aspettando solo il momento in cui si sarebbero finalmente riconosciuti. 

Forse sta riconoscendo Niccolò.   
E magari, con un po' di fortuna, anche Niccolò sta riconoscendo lui. 

"E comunque i miei mi romperanno il cazzo a vita per questo, ma.. non mi interessa"   
"No?"  
"No..se non me ne fossi andato, non ti avrei mai conosciuto"

E stranamente, Martino. Non è affatto spaventato. 

"Marti.."   
"Eh?"   
"Penso di volerti baciare" 


	9. Tutto il tempo del mondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un giorno qualsiasi in quarantena

Martino sta tenendo il muso e Niccolò invece di chiedere perdono in ginocchio come dovrebbe essere sta perdendo tempo a fare gli addominali in mezzo al salotto. 

A torso nudo.   
E per l'amor del cielo Martino è un essere umano.

Pure abbastanza debole quando si tratta del suo ragazzo. Se la vogliamo dire tutta. 

Come fa a fingere di essere arrabbiato se l'unica cosa che gli suggerisce il cervello è andare lì e proporre a Niccolò un tipo di attività fisica molto più divertente di quella che sta svolgendo. 

"Nì te prego abbassa la musica mi deconcentri"  
"Stai facendo i biscotti mica progettando una nave spaziale"

Risponde Niccolò col fiato corto mentre si porta una gamba praticamente dietro al collo.   
Ma quanto cazzo è snodato?

Vabbè. Qualche idea ce l'aveva già prima. 

"Magari Nì, magari.. così te potrei fa atterra su marte.."  
"Preferisco atterrare su marti.."  
"Sei un cretino"

E Martino si incazza ancora di più perché involontariamente ha emesso questo suono simile a una risatina che non se sa che roba sia.   
Sicuramente qualcosa di molto poco virile.

  
E pure se non lo sta guardando lo sa che Niccolò sta sfoggiando la sua miglior espressione compiaciuta e consapevole. 

Il bastardo. 

"Hai intenzione di essere arrabbiato con me ancora per molto?"   
"Si..e non mi freghi con quella vocetta" 

_Che falso che sei Martino. Certo che ti frega. Da mo che t'ha fregato._

E grazie al cielo c'ha la testa praticamente dentro al forno quando Niccolò lo raggiunge in cucina.   
C'ha avuto il tempo di ristabilire la faccia da _"guarda non me parla che sto nero"_ almeno. 

"Dovrei pubblicare su instagram gli esercizi che sto facendo, magari posso aiutare qualcuno che-"   
"Non hai instagram"   
"infatti.. userei il tuo telefono"   
"Certo Ni.. se pensi che ti faccio usare il mio profilo per farti vedere mezzo nudo da tutti sei veramente scemo.."  
"Quanto sei acido oggi, amore" 

Lo dice allegramente e con un il suo solito sorriso sornione mentre attira Martino a sé tirandolo dal laccio del grembiule da cucina, che si sfila nel processo. 

Prende nota nella sua testa di chiedere a Martino di indossarlo di nuovo più tardi, senza niente sotto, preferibilmente.

"Mi dici che c'hai Marti?" 

Lo bacia sulle labbra e Martino oppone un vaghissimo tentativo di resistenza finito con lui che strofina la punta del naso sporca di farina contro quella di Nico che nel frattempo si sta sciogliendo alla vista dell'adorabile sforzo che sta facendo Marti nel tenere ancora il broncio. 

"Sei uscito stamattina.."   
"Sono andato a fare la spesa Marti, c'ho messo tanto perché c'era la fila"   
"Lo so, non è questo, non sono così cretino è che.."   
"Che?" 

  
_Ormai Martino aveva perso la cognizione del tempo._  
_Erano chiusi in casa da una quantità considerevole di giorni, però._

  
_Nè lui né Niccolò si lamentavano più di tanto comunque._

  
_Ne avevano approfittato per recuperare il tempo perso, visto che prima che scoppiasse tutto sto casino, causa lavoro, e università, stavano facendo fatica a trascorrere insieme tanto tempo quanto avrebbero voluto._

_Inizialmente Martino era un po' preoccupato, per Niccolò e per quello che la quarantena avrebbe potuto comportare per lui._  
_Si era rivelata, come sempre, una preoccupazione infondata, Niccolò era più forte di qualunque persona avesse mai conosciuto._

_E provava, nei confronti del suo ragazzo, una quantità spropositata di orgoglio._

_A parte alle sei del pomeriggio._  
_Orario in cui, ogni giorno, puntuale come un orologio svizzero, Niccolò si affacciava dal balcone ad applaudire e a cantare, con mezzo vicinato al seguito._

_"Nì te prego entra..che figura di merda"_  
_"Dai Marti, vieni pure tu.."_  
_"Ma scordatelo, e la smetti di battere quelle mani, madonna"_

_Doveva solo ringraziare Dio che Martino lo trovasse bellissimo e adorabilissimo pure in quella situazione imbarazzante._

_"Marti, esco a fare un po' di spesa che so quindici giorni che-"_  
_"No Nì, vado io"_  
_"No vado io, tu sei andato l'ultima volta e-"_  
_"Nico cazzo, vado io ho detto"_

_Niccolò aveva notato un leggero panico nella sua voce e avrebbe approfondito la questione se Martino non gli fosse saltato al collo praticamente per nessuna ragione._

_"possibile che non puoi fare mai quello che ti chiedo"_  
_"Vabbè Marti, vai tu.. scusa se pure io vorrei prendere un po' d'aria ogni tanto"_  
_"allora vai, forza, vai tu.."_

_Si era chiuso la porta della camera da letto alle spalle. Sbattendola un po' troppo forte._

  
_Cosa che avrebbe fatto sussultare Niccolò se solo non fosse stato preparato._

_Conoscere bene Martino è un vanto che non manca mai di farlo sentire pieno, anche nelle situazioni più assurde._  
_Tipo questa._

_"E Ni almeno ricordati la mascherina i guanti e il disinfettante, porta pure le buste da qua.."_

_E menomale che l'aveva urlato perché Nico era già praticamente fuori dalla porta._  
_È tornato indietro a prendere la mascherina._

  
"Allora.. marti"   
"È che. _\- prende un respiro profondo, ha paura di risultare stupido dicendolo ad alta voce-_ un conto è che m'ammalo io, un conto è che t'ammali tu" 

Lo dice così piano che se Niccolò non fosse stato a mezzo centimetro da lui probabilmente non lo avrebbe neanche sentito. 

"Lo so, che non c'ha senso Ni ma-"   
"Amore mio.."   
"prendi già le medicine e se ti dovesse succedere qualcosa io-" 

Niccolò lo interrompe piantando un bacio persistente sulle sue labbra.   
Chiude gli occhi ed emana un sospiro tremante direttamente nella bocca di Martino. 

Vorrebbe dirgli tante cose.   
_Ti preoccupi troppo. Ti amo. Grazie. Come farei senza di te._

"Non puoi proteggermi da tutto..-"  
"Lo so ma-"   
"Come io non posso proteggere da tutto te, purtroppo.. ma marti, stai tranquillo.. non succederà nulla..e se dovesse succedere, va bene, qualsiasi cosa l'affronteremo insieme.."  
"Insieme?"   
"Si.. stai tranquillo, per favore?"   
"Va bene, ma baciami" 

E Niccolò lo fa, ritrovandosi quasi subito seduto sul bancone della cucina con Martino tra le gambe e gli stringe le sue intorno ai fianchi.   
Le mani volano nei capelli e probabilmente stanno facendo un pasticcio tutt'intorno.

Sentono vagamente un crack. Una o forse due, uova, che si rompono sul pavimento.

Le mani di Niccolò sono ricoperte di farina e i capelli di Martino ne subiscono le conseguenze.   
Le gocce di cioccolato rovesciate da qualche parte e il timer del forno non è stato impostato. 

Sicuramente i biscotti bruceranno. 

  
Ma va bene così. Hanno tutto il tempo del mondo per poter sistemare il casino. 

Insieme. 

"Senti Nì.. _\- punta il dito verso la finestra -_ misa che sono le sei.. stanno cantando"  
"Sti cazzi"


	10. Primo appuntamento

Martino è decisamente nervoso.  
Non sa neanche del tutto perché, visto che con Nico ci è già uscito varie volte.

  
Solo che stasera è diverso. Beh. Un po'.

È il loro primo vero appuntamento da quando stanno insieme ufficialmente e vuole che tutto sia perfetto.  
Perfetto come può esserlo per loro. Almeno.

È tutto il pomeriggio che cerca di decidere cosa mettersi, la camicia nera o quella blu, i jeans neri o i jeans chiari.

Decisione che gli sembra tanto ardua, per lui che non c'ha mai particolarmente tenuto a questo tipo di formalità. 

A un certo punto si è trovato perfino costretto a chiedere consiglio ai suoi amici.  
Scrivendo un messaggio che non sembrasse troppo disperato nella chat dei contrabbandieri.

È stato un buco nell'acqua, comunque.

Se lo doveva aspettare. C'ha guadagnato solo una serie di perculi imbarazzanti.   
Giusto Giovanni, aveva provato a dargli un consiglio sensato _'dipende dove andate, scegli in base a quello'_

Se solo l'avesse saputo. 

In un ultimo disperato tentativo aveva provato a chiederlo a Niccolò. Che, dal canto suo, faceva il vago da giorni come se stesse nascondendo un mistero che rivelarlo gli sarebbe costata la vita. 

  
Niente aveva funzionato. Neanche la promessa di quel massaggio sotto la doccia che Niccolò aveva provato a chiedergli un paio di volte. 

_"Dimmi dove dobbiamo andare, ti prego.. così posso capire cosa mettermi"_   
_"Quello che vuoi Marti, sei bellissimo sempre"_

Parla bene lui. Che tanto bellissimo lo sarebbe pure con un sacco della spazzatura buttato addosso a casaccio.   
Maledizione. 

Quando suona il citofono quindi Martino è ancora in mutande. 

"chi è?"   
"Io, scendi.." 

L'entusiasmo sfavillante di Niccolò che si percepisce pure attraverso il ricevitore lo fa sorridere. Manco poco. 

"Mi dai due minuti Ni?"   
"Ancora non sei pronto?"   
"Se m'avessi detto dove stiamo andando magari a quest'ora sarei già vestito"   
"Oddio, Marti.. Te l'ho detto, mettiti qualsiasi cosa tanto sei -"   
"bellissimo lo stesso, si certo"   
"Stai perdendo tempo, e io voglio baciarti, adesso .." 

Infame.   
Ovviamente se ne doveva uscire con una cosa del genere e ora pure Martino vuole disperatamente baciarlo e fanculo la camicia e il casino di vestiti che ha lasciato sparsi sul letto del quale sua madre si sarebbe ovviamente lamentata domani. 

Alla fine ha optato per i jeans scuri e la camicia bianca, non ricordava manco di avercela.   
Speriamo che nessuno lo scambi per il cameriere di..ovunque stiano andando. 

  
Le labbra di Niccolò sono sulle sue prima ancora che il portone del palazzo si chiuda dietro di lui. 

Non ci si abituerà mai. Alla sensazione di avere il viso di Nico tra le mani.   
Milioni di farfalle che svolazzano libere nel suo stomaco posandosi sul cuore che martella alla velocità della luce. 

Oddio. C'ha ragione Elia. È diventato melenso. 

"ciao"   
Un altro Bacio.   
"ciao" 

Avere Niccolò così vicino gli fa per un attimo riconsiderare l'idea dell'appuntamento per approfittare invece della casa vuota e trascinarlo nel suo letto.   
Possibilmente per i prossimi tre giorni. 

Però poi Niccolò si allontana di un passo o due e Martino ha la possibilità di dargli una buona occhiata.   
È talmente bello e il suo sorriso è così luminoso che non gli dispiace affatto l'idea di andare ovunque possa mostrare al mondo che è suo. Adesso. 

Non che abbia bisogno di spifferarlo ai quattro venti. 

Ma mettere i puntini sulle i è sempre bene, comunque. 

"Quindi adesso me lo dici dove stiamo andando?" 

Niccolò sta guidando con una mano sul volante e l'altra sul ginocchio di Marti, che gli ha afferrato il mignolo.   
Lo stereo acceso in sottofondo ma il volume talmente basso da impedire loro di capire quale canzone stiano trasmettendo. 

Il lungotevere è trafficato. Come ogni venerdì sera, e Niccolò approfitta della coda per avvicinarsi a Martino e stampargli un bacio troppo poco persistente sulla guancia. 

"Non te lo dico, tra poco vedi"   
"Tutto sto mistero e alla fine ce ritroveremo dai fraschettari, tipo" 

Sarebbe andato bene comunque. È giusto per il gusto di infastidirlo.   
Cosa che non gli riesce tanto bene visto che Niccolò invece di prendersela ride di gusto. 

Va bene anche così. Anzi. È meglio.  
Meglio a tal punto che Istintivamente Martino si ritrova ad allungarsi per spegnere definitivamente la radio. Per non sporcare il suono. 

"Sei pessimo Marti, non ti fidi delle mie capacità di organizzare un appuntamento romantico coi fiocchi?"   
"No.. non mi fido delle tue capacità di scegliere cosa mangiare"   
"Le fraschette so buone.."   
"Na cifra"   
"E allora che - vabbè stai zitto che siamo quasi arrivati" 

  
Martino se lo ricorda. Ricorda di averglielo detto.   
La prima volta che ha dormito a casa sua.   
Abbracciati e ancora incerti sotto quel piumone il cui profumo non avrebbe mai dimenticato, con le labbra che sapevano ancora un po' di cloro e lo stupore di essere insieme in quella bolla così nuova ma nel contempo familiare in un modo che non riusciva a spiegarsi. 

Nemmeno gli importava più di tanto, avere una spiegazione a quella sensazione. 

Non si sa come, erano finiti a parlare dei ristoranti più belli di Roma (forse più perché nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di chiudere presto gli occhi per paura che riaprendoli si sarebbero resi conto che quella notte fosse stata solo un sogno, piuttosto che per l'argomento che di interessante c'aveva poco e niente)  
Quelli che nelle guide turistiche c'hanno cinque stelle ma che praticamente solo il 5% dei romani si può permettere anche solo di sognare. 

"Ti sei ricordato" 

Lo stupore è tanto grande che Martino è costretto ad ingoiare un nodo in gola.   
E se è arrossito dalla punta dei piedi fino a quella dei capelli, Niccolò non glie lo fa notare questa volta. 

"Certo che mi sono ricordato" 

La terrazza è enorme, più grande di quanto sembri dalle foto di TripAdvisor.   
Il colosseo da quassù sembra quasi meno imponente del solito.   
La leggera piccola scia arancione che si infrange contro le pareti indica che il sole è tramontato da poco e i turisti passeggiano e alcuni di loro si meravigliano di cotanta immensità. 

La stessa che ora riesce a scorgere negli occhi di Niccolò e pure nel suo cuore ridotto in poltiglia nel miglior modo possibile.

La parola con la A che gira senza sosta nel cervello di Martino e che non è sicuro di poter riuscire a trattenere ancora a lungo. 

Quando Niccolò gli prende la mano per seguire il cameriere che li guida verso uno dei tavoli all'estremità del terrazzo, Martino si blocca. 

Portando il suo corpo davanti a quello del suo ragazzo. 

"Che c'è?"   
"Ni.. ma costerà un botto non dovevi"   
"Non preoccuparti, va bene?"   
"Sei sicuro non voglio che-"   
"Sei felice, di essere qui?"   
"Certo, che c'entra, ma sarei stato felice pure dai fraschettari, dico sul serio Nico.. Siamo in tempo per andarcene, andiamo da sora Lella, sta vicino e sicuramente posto c'è, e pure se dobbiamo fare un po' di fila che ce frega.. -"   
"Marti, marti... La finisci di blaterare e ci andiamo a sedere? Non ho risparmiato per due mesi per andare da sora Lella" 

Un pensiero passeggero suggerisce a Martino che avrebbe trascorso la vita a cercare di rendere felice Niccolò almeno la metà, di quanto si sente felice lui. 

"Ah e comunque.. te l'avevo detto _\- Si avvia verso il tavolo dando le spalle a Martino che ci mette qualche secondo a seguirlo, troppo imbambolato a guardare il suo ragazzo -_ che saresti stato bellissimo, e scrivi a tua madre, stasera dormi da me"

Non è sicuro che sia normale, così presto e in così giovane età pensare cose come "per sempre"  
Ma Niccolò ordina una bottiglia di vino e aggancia la sua caviglia a quella di Martino sotto al tavolo, sorridendo cosi largo che non vorrebbe mai più distogliere lo sguardo.

E allora pensa che in fondo, non è così strano sperarci. 


	11. Voci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo qualcosa che ho trovato nel mio archivio e che ho pensato possa essere giusto per il prompt "Niccolò non sta tanto bene"  
> Spero possa rendergli giustizia.

Niccolò. Ventuno anni. Segno zodiacale.  
Non te lo dico. Non è importante. Non ci credo alle stelle. O meglio. Ci credo. Ma solo a quelle che preghi ogni tanto.

O a quelle che guardo con Martino le sere d'estate sul terrazzo di casa nostra.  
De nonna. Vabbè.

Nonna Teresa ama Martino.

Perché l'aiuta a stendere la pasta ogni volta che andiamo a trovarla in Umbria.

Io non sono autorizzato a fare manco quello.

Però li guardo ridere insieme per qualcosa e il mio cuore si sente pieno. 

  
_"dimmi la prima cosa che ti passa per la testa"_

mi aveva chiesto Elisa, la mia terapeuta, la prima volta che sono stato da lei.

E ora Martino sta cercando di convincermi a tornare di nuovo lì.

In uno dei miei giorni non programmati e memorizzati sull'agenda del suo cellulare. Del suo. Perché sul mio 5110 i promemoria non esistono. Esiste snake però. È un buon compromesso.

  
La sua voce ovattata giunge distorta alle mie orecchie. Si confonde tra i miei pensieri che si confondono con le voci nella mia testa.

  
"Nì" questo lo sento. Perché lo sento sempre.

Vorrei allungare la mano e prendere la sua e dirgli di stare tranquillo. Che tanto ora torno. Dove sono andato, poi?

  
"Ti lascio riposare ok? Sono proprio qui fuori, se hai bisogno di me"

  
Un bacio sulla punta del naso e poi niente più voce di Martino che fa a gara con quella di. Non lo so. Qualcuno qua dentro.

  
Resta. Vorrei dirgli.  
Ma lui se ne va, e probabilmente sto macchiando il cuscino con le mie lacrime, ma tanto se ne è andato no? Come fanno tutti. Le uniche che non se ne vanno mai sono le uniche che vorrei lo facessero.  
Mi lascerò tenere compagnia da loro, per oggi.

"Non so se mi senti perché forse ti sei addormentato ma sono seduto proprio qui fuori ok?"

  
Martino non se ne va. Dopotutto. 

  
E allora voi non mi servite proprio a niente potete togliere il disturbo.

Però non lo tolgono.

  
Dicono che mi amano ma mi fanno del male. Fai questo Nico. Mi dicono. Fai quello. Solo noi ti capiamo.  
E succede che ci credo, a volte.

  
Finché non mi ricordo di Martino e della pasta fatta a mano.

  
"Marti" so per certo che l'orecchio sinistro mi fischia perché io non possa sentire la sua risposta. Mi viene una voglia improvvisa di alzarmi e correre. Un metro. Due. Cento. farmi tutta Roma a piedi.

  
"Posso venire lì?"

Si. Vorrei urlare. Vorrei pure volare però.  
E mica si può ottenere tutto dalla vita.

  
Menomale che è arrivato lo stesso.

  
"Marti"   
"Nì c'hai na brutta cera te lo dico" 

  
All'improvviso. Il silenzio.   
Solo il suono della mia risata e subito dopo della sua. Che rimbomba nella nostra camera da letto neanche troppo disordinata per la giornata che è stata.

  
La cinta di Martino attaccata alla maniglia della porta. Non perderà mai quest'abitutine. 

  
_"così la trovo prima"_  
_"nel cassetto te la perdi invece?"_

  
Stesso discorso. Tutte le mattine.

È un modo per accumulare minuti insieme pure quello però. Mettiamola così. 

  
La mia felpa ai piedi del letto. Oggi c'è quella blu. Ieri quella arancione con il cappuccio.

  
_"Te la lascio qua così magari stanotte eviti de famme alza perché c'hai freddo"_

  
Era tipo la sesta notte qui. Forse la settima.  
Da allora ogni sera c'è una felpa ai piedi del letto. Per quando sento freddo. E ogni volta profuma di bucato.

  
La camicia di Martino appesa alla stampella che a sua volta è appesa all'armadio. Fuori. Mica dentro. Perfettamente stirata.

  
_"Marti ma ndo vai che è tutta spiegazzata"_  
_"E vabbè che sarà mai"_  
_"Dai toglila la stiro io al volo"_

  
Non ha mai più potuto vedere una camicia spiegazzata. Pure se andavano di moda. Qualche anno fa. 

  
E nel mezzo dei nostri vestiti mescolati insieme come le nostre vite.

_Martino_. _Marti._

  
L'uomo che mette a tacere le voci che ogni tanto mi fanno visita e si parcheggiano prepotenti dentro la mia testa. 

  
Niccolò. Ventuno anni. 

  
Ho il disturbo borderline di personalità.   
Ma non credo sia importante sottolinearlo, perché comunque, sono io. 

  
E io a Martino piaccio così. E forse, pure a qualcun'altro.


	12. Prima

Martino. Diciannove anni. Gemelli.

Alle stelle ci credo solo da quando ho conosciuto Niccolò.

Che pensieri sono. Poi.   
Sarà che c'ho la febbre a trentanove da due giorni e comincio a delirare. 

"Marti, prendi la tachipirina dai, che ti vado a fare una spremuta"   
"Resta qua"   
"Torno subito, faccio in due minuti" 

Penso distrattamente a quello che mi ha raccomandato mia madre _"Di a Nico di non starti troppo vicino che poi prende l'influenza anche lui"_

Ma stanotte sono riuscito a rilassarmi solo quando si è messo a letto con me e mi ha preso in braccio come se fossi un bambino di sei anni. 

  
Prima me faceva male tutto. Con lui così vicino no. Con lui mai. 

M'ha massaggiato le tempie e la schiena per tutta la notte praticamente.   
Si è alzato minimo sette volte per misurarmi la temperatura e m'ha portato una cosa come dieci bicchieri d'acqua. 

_"Ni dormi un pò"_  
_"Non ti preoccupare, amore"_  
_"Non voglio attaccarti la febbre"_  
_"Non fa niente.. Se me l'attacchi poi ti prendi tu cura di me, no?"_

Non mi ricordavo mica. Di essere così bisognoso.   
Boh. Forse prima di Niccolò non lo sono mai stato. 

Non ero un sacco di cose prima di lui. In effetti. 

La vita prima me la ricordo. Ma un po' distorta.  
Un io distorto. Almeno.

Mi ricordo del tempo trascorso con i miei amici. Di Giovanni.   
Di quello che provavo. O pensavo di provare. Perché poi l'ho capito. Che l'amore è un'altra cosa.

Mi ricordo dei miei genitori.   
Dell'apparente felicità di bambino finita con il tradimento di un padre che forse ancora oggi non mi accetta per quello che sono davvero.

  
Ma sono fiero di quello che sono davvero.   
Adesso. Prima no. 

Prima ero solo uno che fingeva di trovare attraenti delle ragazze e intanto pensava a quanto fosse carino il suo migliore amico.

Ero una bugia. Oserei dire.   
Una volta glie l'ho pure detto. 

_"Marti, non sei mai stato sbagliato, mai.. semplicemente..-"_  
_"Semplicemente non c'eri te, prima"_  
_"Che è tutta sta dolcezza oggi?"_  
_"A stronzo"_

M'aveva baciato e la conversazione era finita lì. Poi. 

Però è vero. Che sono migliore. Da quando sto con Niccolò.

Che è bastato mi sorridesse una volta. Una sola.   
E so finito sotto un treno. Ci sto bene però, sdraiato su sto binario. 

Un pomeriggio, c'eravamo da poco trasferiti qui. A casa nostra. Mi ha chiesto dove sono stato. Per tutto questo tempo. 

Ma do cazzo stavi te.   
Che tutto sarebbe andato meglio. 

Se ti avessi avuto prima, avrei tollerato tanto di più, tutto. Pure i perculi atroci dei nostri amici 

  
Vabbè. Quelli li devo sopporta ancora.   
Anche se sono più di due anni che stiamo insieme e più o meno tutti hanno capito che questa cosa non cambierà. 

_"Marti te rendi conto che te sta a uscì il fumo dalle orecchie?"_  
_"mmh?"_  
_"No vabbè non c'è verso co te tanto"_  
_"Gio, ma chi è quello secondo te?"_  
_"un poraccio che malauguratamente conosce il tuo fidanzato"_  
_"Ma che se saluta col bacetto, non ho capito, ma come se permette"_  
_"No ma tanto non se ne esce zi"_

Ok. Si. Sono geloso. 

_"Geloso è un eufemismo, marti"_  
_"a Luchi, ma fatte gli affari tuoi tu"_

Vi voglio vedere al posto mio.  
Io che sono sempre stato insicuro di me stesso, prima di Niccolò. 

_"Le conto ogni tanto"_  
_"cosa?"_  
_"Le tue lentiggini"_  
_"pensa che ficata"_  
_"Sono bellissime"_  
_"Dai Nì ma che cazzo dic-"_  
_"Sei bellissimo"_

Mi fa pure venire voglia di trovarmi bello.   
Dove lo trovi uno che ti regala la bellezza? 

L’ho trovato io. A quanto pare.   
Sto campionato l'ho vinto. 

Vorrei che se ne rendesse conto.   
Perché a volte non lo fa.   
Che pure nei momenti in cui piomba nel buio lui è la mia luce.

  
Pure la vecchietta che vive nel nostro pianerottolo c'ha una cotta per lui. Dai.  
Ci. Gli. Porta la torta di mele ogni sabato. 

Quindi non mi biasimate, se ho paura di perderlo.

_"Lo sai che da quando t'ho incontrato esisti solo tu per me"_

Ed è pure paziente perché non si stanca di ripetermelo ogni volta che mi incazzo perché se lo guardano troppo.

Adesso ci credo, però.

Ci credo ogni volta che mi piega le magliette come piace a me dopo aver ritirato i panni.  
Ogni volta che mi sistema i capelli quando sono nervoso e non prendono la piega che voglio io. 

Tutte le volte che viene a prendermi a lavoro in bicicletta e mi porta a fare l'aperitivo al gianicolo in quel baretto che c'ha un piccola finestrella che s'affaccia su Roma. 

Tutte le volte che si diletta in cucina solo per dimostrarmi che ho torto.   
Che lui sa cucinare. E poi mette il broncio perché si brucia pure l'uovo al tegamino.

_"Nico, te l'ho detto...devi lascia perde"_  
_"la prossima volta andrà meglio"_  
_"se.. come no"_

Ci credo tutte le volte che facciamo l'amore tra le lenzuola sgualcite in una pigra domenica pomeriggio. O giovedi. O lunedì.

Insomma. Chiaro il senso, no?

_"Nì seriamente damme tregua, m'hai sfinito"_  
_"Ti lamenti?"_  
_"No, mai. Ma ho bisogno di reidratarmi"_  
_"È che mi piaci troppo, pure se pari mi nonno.. certe volte"_

E lui piace a me. Tantissimo. 

E sicuramente ci credo adesso. Che si è sdraiato accanto a me tenendomi una mano in entrambe le sue.   
E pure se sono sudato e c'ho le occhiaie che m'arrivano ai piedi e probabilmente puzzo e la frangetta è appiccicata sulla fronte, lui me la scosta, ci poggia un bacio sopra e lascia la bocca lì. 

Io chiudo gli occhi e sento già di stare meglio. 

"T'ho fatto un regalo"   
Lo sento sussurrare. 

Si, Niccolò. M'hai regalato me stesso. 


	13. Ti ho visto

L'aria fresca di fine settembre gli solletica piacevolmente il viso mentre si trascina non proprio in maniera entusiastica alla fermata dall'autobus.

Gli ultimi giorni d'agosto e l'inizio del mese sono stati a Roma insopportabilmente caldi, tanto che aveva rimpianto il clima di Londra.   
Città bellissima, per carità. Ma che stranamente non è stata all'altezza delle sue aspettative. 

Avrebbe preferito restarsene a letto, comunque.   
Impostare la sveglia intorno alle undici, prendere un caffè in terrazza, suonare un po', buttare giù qualche schizzo, magari.. e poi addormentarsi di nuovo guardando un film.

Ma non c'aveva neanche provato, a tentare la fuga da quella giornata scolastica.   
Sapeva che sua madre non glie lo avrebbe permesso neanche se l'avesse pregata in ginocchio.  
Specialmente dopo la litigata epocale che avevano avuto la sera precedente.

_Certo che Marisol un pacco di cazzi suoi poteva anche farseli._

Aveva trovato un altro nascondiglio per l'erba, in ogni caso.   
Quindi.. _fottetevi_ , è il pensiero più lucido che gli sia venuto in mente. 

Non molti altri, visto che è lunedì mattina e considerando il fatto che per evitare ulteriori discussioni era uscito di casa senza neanche prendere un caffè decente. 

Si dovrà accontentare di quello dalla macchinetta sperando che per la quarta volta nel giro di venti giorni non gli freghi le monete. 

  
L'avrebbe presa a cazzotti, questa volta.   
  


Riccardo è incredibilmente vivace per essere solo le sette e quaranta di mattina, ma Niccolò cerca comunque di seguire la conversazione quanto più possibile. 

Farsi nuovi amici non è esattamente una priorità, in questo momento, se proprio deve essere sincero.   
Ma avendo ancora un intero anno davanti a lui deve necessariamente cercare di stringere i denti e quantomeno farsi qualche alleato in questa giungla che è la nuova scuola. 

_Un anno e sarai libero, Nico, puoi farcela._

Ripetuto nella sua testa come un mantra. 

Ignora deliberatamente il messaggio che gli ha inviato Maddalena. _'Sei arrivato a scuola?'_ dice. 

Manco avesse dodici anni.   
Ah no.. all'epoca non era di certo così sotto pressione e costantemente monitorato.

_Sfuggi al controllo, scappa, Nico._

Una sensazione di acido nello stomaco lo sorpassa, e gli fa perdere la concentrazione sull'argomento in questione.   
Non che gli interessi molto fare pettegolezzo sulla professoressa di greco.   
Che ci troveranno di così attraente tutti i ragazzi della sua classe. Probabilmente non lo avrebbe mai capito. 

Ha la testa abbassata e sta infilando il telefono in tasca quando la sente. 

Una risata. Rumorosa. 

Una di quelle che ti parte dalla pancia e ti fa tremare tutto il corpo quasi in preda alle convulsioni. 

Non è difficile capire da dove provenga il suono, e istintivamente si ritrova a girare la testa in quella direzione. 

_Carino. Non l'ho mai visto._

Una sensazione di ambigua familiarità lo ivade ma non riesce a concretizzare il pensiero prima che il suo stomaco faccia questa strana cosa di fluttuare improvvosimante e senza un'apparente ragione. 

Il ragazzo che si sta sbellicando per chissà quale battuta di uno dei suoi amici si spazzola via la frangetta dalla fronte passandoci le dita in mezzo.

Per un solo istante immagina che sia lui a farlo, invece. 

Allunga il braccio verso qualcuno che non ha neanche visto arrivare, per effettuare una strana sequenza di batti pugno schiaffo.   
O qualcosa del genere. Nico non tiene il passo.   
Concentrato più che altro sul movimento delle sue spalle nascoste da una camicia abbottonata fino all'inverosimile. 

Niccolò sorride di nascosto facendo cadere leggermente la testa in avanti rialzandola immediatamente dopo, ansioso di continuare a guardare. 

Vorrebbe che quel collo fosse un tantinello più esposto.

Così. Giusto per il piacere degli occhi. 

Potrebbe giurare che c'avrebbe trovato una quantità non indifferente di lentiggini, se quelle puntellate nei dintorni del suo naso sono un indizio. Magari sparpagliate tra la clavicola e la spalla. 

Non può fare a meno di notare come Il sole rifletta sui capelli ramati del ragazzo, striature rosse creano luce nei suoi occhi, che, per qualche motivo, gli ricordano l'autunno. 

Solo un caso che si tratti della sua stagione preferita. 

Quella che nel ciclo della natura approssima all’inverno con colori vivaci, in cui il cielo è terso, libero da nebbie e velature che esprime con tonalità pastello capaci d’incantare.   
Albe e tramonti da favola, i colori delle foglie, in varianti di giallo e arancio, la luce del sole più viva.   
La natura che sembra placarsi, raggiungere quell’equilibrio tra esteriore ed interiore. 

Vorrebbe avere a portata di mano il suo blocco da disegno e tutte le sue matite, per provare a riprodurli. 

Non è sicuro ci riuscirebbe. 

_Voglio conoscere il suo nome._

"Niccolò, entriamo?"   
"Si, eccomi.."

Si incammina oltre il cancello..non prima di voltare la testa un ultima volta verso quel gruppo di amici, concentrandosi sul ragazzo dalla risata contagiosa e gli occhi belli 

Che, per una frazione di secondo sembrano velarsi di tristezza, pensierosi, attenti su un qualcosa che evidentemente l'ha portato lontano da lì, da quel momento. Dissociato. 

Vorrebbe non conoscere la sensazione. 

A Niccolò non sembra giusto. C'è qualcosa di distorto in quella tristezza apparente.   
Non è così che dovrebbe sembrare quel ragazzo. 

L'istinto gli dice di andare lì. 

_Vai da lui con una scusa, una qualsiasi, fallo ridere di nuovo._

Ma la campanella suona, il gruppo si perde nella folla di studenti che si ammassano all'entrata. 

Ancora un lampo di rosso in lontananza.   
Poi più niente. 

_Magari la prossima volta._ Niccolò pensa. 


End file.
